


yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league

by pureblood_whovian



Series: there's more than one of everything [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Some Swearing, also hints of sizaphael, mentioned clary/jace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood_whovian/pseuds/pureblood_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy standing next to Raphael is the most dazzling person Alec has ever seen. He's tall (though not as tall as Alec) and lean. His eyes are bright and surrounded by specks of glistening glitter. His brown skin is flawless. The clothes he is wearing would look absolutely ridiculous on any other human being but somehow this guy manages to look nothing short of stunning.</p>
<p>"I don't think we've been formally introduced," says the man, noticing Alec’s blatant staring and smirking. "I'm Magnus Bane. And you are?"</p>
<p>or the Hogwarts!AU that actually has nothing to do with Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league

**Author's Note:**

> shadowhunters dragged me in so fast it's not even funny. this was written in the space of a day, sorry for any mistakes. just to clarify, in this universe Hogwarts begins at age 18. clary and simon are first years, izzy and jace 2nd, alec 3rd, magnus 4th. please be gentle, this is my first fic in years and my first one for this fandom. it's kinda disjointed and rushed (and it also got weirdly serious in the middle idk how) so...enjoy! title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN_mLw40y3I)!

The whole thing is entirely Jace's fault.

Technically, it is Simon’s fault, but Alec wouldn’t even know Simon if he didn’t know Clary and he only knows Clary because Jace is going out with her. So, obviously the entire situation is Jace's fault.

"I'm so sorry, Alec," babbles Simon, hands flying wildly. The guy just does not know when to shut up and it really gets on Alec's nerves. He only tolerates Simon's presence for Izzy's sake (because despite what she says, she _totally_ has a thing for Simon). "I really didn’t mean to get you into trouble as well; I cannot say how sorry I am, like I am so sorry I-".

"Can we just get this over with?" growls Alec, cutting Simon off before he explodes. _How was it possible to be that annoying?_ Simon blinks and pushes his glasses up nervously.

"Sure. I think the detention room is down this way."

They walk down the hallway in blissful silence. Alec has learnt to treasure these precious moments of quiet ever since Clary Fray crashed into his family's life. His life has always been pretty hectic- three siblings, over-bearing parents, the crushing pressure to live up to the Lightwood name- but ever since the red-headed girl showed up Alec has not had a single day of calm.

It’s not Clary’s fault, not really. It's not her fault her mother hid the wizarding world from her. It's also not her fault her dad is the most dangerous dark wizard since Voldemort. But Alec has never been above pettiness and grudge-holding. He would’ve quite liked to make it through his third year in peace.

Sadly the silence does not last. Simon brightens up again when he recognises a sullen-looking guy standing by the door of the detention room. “Raphael!” cries Simon excitedly. “I haven’t seen you in ages, how have you been?”

Raphael rolls his eyes, but there’s a fondness to the action. He begins to answer Simon, but Alec has stopped listening because- _oh my god_.

The guy standing next to Raphael is the most dazzling person Alec has ever seen. He's tall (though not as tall as Alec) and lean. His eyes are bright and surrounded by specks of glistening glitter. His brown skin is flawless. The clothes he is wearing would look absolutely ridiculous on any other human being but somehow this guy manages to look nothing short of stunning.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," says the man, noticing Alec’s blatant staring and smirking. "I'm Magnus Bane. And you are?"

Alec continues to stare at him in awe for a good few seconds before he realises Magnus is waiting for a reply. _Why must his brain always fail him in his times of need? Why was the Sorting Hat lying when it said Alec was intelligent?_  “Alec,” he says, and then he clamps his mouth shut before he can say anything mortifying. He does not need this right now.

“Short for Alexander?” Alec nearly chokes. Nobody has ever said his full name the way Magnus does and Alec really needs Magnus to stop doing everything he is doing before Alec collapses to the floor.

“Yeah, but, um, everyone calls me Alec.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Do I look like everyone?” Raphael gags next to him.

“ _Dios_ , when Catarina told me you were bad at flirting I didn’t expect you to be this bad.” Magnus grins shamelessly.

“Who’s your friend, Alexander?” he asks, nudging his head in Simon’s direction. He doesn’t take his wandering eyes off Alec though.

"I'm Simon," says Simon, seemingly oblivious to Alec's internal meltdown. Is Magnus flirting with him? If he is, why has he chosen _Alec_ of all people? "Are you the same Magnus Bane that Clary talks about?"

Magnus’ eyes snap to Simon. "I am indeed, Sherwin.”

There is something close to adoration in Simon’s eyes when he looks at Magnus. Alec can relate.

“Wow,” breathes Simon. “Raphael, why didn’t you tell me you knew Magnus Bane? Clary says you’re the best wizard she knows. You can do wandless magic, can’t you?”

Magnus preens like a cat. “Yes, I can. You know, I rather like your attitude, Sheldon. You are much nicer to me than Raphael here. Maybe you should be my new best friend. What do you think, pretty boy? Is Samuel worth my time?”

It takes an embarrassingly long time for Alec to realise that Magnus is talking to him. This realisation does nothing to stop the butterflies in his stomach, and Alec just about manages to stutter out “Y-yeah, I-I guess so,” before he knows what he’s saying.

Simons’ eyebrows shoot up to the top of his head. “Really?” he says, astonished. “I thought you hated me and only tolerated me for Izzy’s sake.” His eyes widen. “Not that me and Izzy are together or-”.

“Perhaps if you stopped talking people would like you more” snaps Raphael, mouth suddenly twisted down into a frown. The mention of Alec’s sister seems to have chilled the mood a bit as Simon wilts like a dying flower and Alec catches a flash of what looks regret on Raphael’s face before he’s scowling again.

_Hmm_ , thinks Alec. _That’s…odd._

“Don’t be rude,” says Magnus mildly, watching his friend curiously. “I’m sure Solomon is excellent company.” Raphael huffs and cross his arms. Simon coughs awkwardly and adjusts his glasses.

Alec, still slightly dazed, contemplates what the hell is going on.

The group is saved from further awkwardness when Professor Herondale finally arrives and sends Magnus and Raphael off to clean the trophies.

“It was nice meeting you Magnus,” says Simon, still glancing at Raphael sadly.

“Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Simiel,” assures Magnus. He glances at Alec and then- _oh my god_ \- he winks. “See you around, Alexander.”

Alec is so screwed.

\---

In a stroke of good luck, Simon becomes too busy moping about Raphael’s apparent rejection to tell the rest of their little group about Alec’s embarrassing encounter with Magnus Bane. Alec spends the next few days wondering how the hell he never noticed the guy before.

Sure, Hogwarts is a big school, but someone like Magnus should’ve been impossible to miss. Alec doesn’t even have the excuse of being into Jace (or so he thought) anymore. Now that he's met Magnus he sees him everywhere- in the Great Hall, out by the lake, in the library. He's almost never alone, usually surrounded by groups of people Alec assumes are his devout admirers.

Okay so maybe he's read up on the guy and found out Magnus really can do wandless magic. Like _seriously_ _good_ wandless magic. He's probably responsible for most of Slytherin's House Cup wins over the last six years. It’s not like Alec is into him or anything he’s just…..curious.

Yes, that’s right. Ravenclaws are allowed to be curious, aren’t they?

Obviously Alec does not approach Magnus at all, despite his burning desire to get to know him. Alec is not stupid enough to think Magnus was actually flirting with him. No, clearly Magnus was a very friendly individual who liked to meet new people. Even if those new people were as dull as Alec. 

A week passes. Alec doesn't talk to Magnus. He tells himself he's not disappointed.

It's not like they were friends or anything.

"Alec, why are thinking so hard?"

Alec jumps, starting at the sound. Clary is staring at him from across the table, looking a little concerned. Alec doesn't know why his friends always insist on sitting at his table and not their own, but he and the rest of his house gave up telling them to leave a while ago.

"Is everything alright?" Clary is too nice for her own good. He appreciates the concern but he can hardly tell her that he's daydreaming about one of her oldest friends.

"Yes," says Alec, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "Everything's fine. What do we have first?"

Clary still looks suspicious. "Transfiguration. Professor Gray is ill today, so you're in with my lot. You can teach me!"

Alec has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Great." She smiles at him brightly, obviously missing the sarcasm.

They make their way to Transfiguration in companionable silence. Alec has the strangest feeling of de ja vu. Sure enough, as they turn the corner Alec spots a very familiar man. His heart practically stops.

“Magnus!” greets Clary. “It’s so nice to see you.” She gestures at Alec. “This is my friend Alec.”

“Yes,” says Magnus slowly, smile growing. “We’ve met. How is life, Alexander?”

Alec is saved from having to answer by Clary’s exclamation of “I didn’t know you guys knew each other!”

“We met in detention last week,” explains Magnus, his hand sweeping an elegant curve in the air. His rings catch the light and sparkle. Alec watches, transfixed. _What is wrong with him?_

“Oh, was that with Simon? That’s funny. He didn’t mention it either.”

“I suspect he was upset with what transpired with Raphael.” Magnus gives Clary a significant look. Clary seems to understand. She glances at Alec and jumps, like she’s just remembered he’s there.

The door swings open and Professor Starkweather comes out to greet them. He notices Magnus and sighs. “I had hoped this was going to be a quiet lesson.”

"What are you talking about, sir?" There is a gleam in Magnus' eye. "This is going to be the best lesson ever."

\---

Alec is utterly distracted the entire lesson. Clary notices (of _course_ she does, she would have to be blind not to) and to her credit, helps Alec when she can. But there's not much she can do. Within the space of three hours, Alec makes a series of hideously embarrassing mistakes that even a first year muggleborn avoids.

(This includes turning a pencil into a large frog that latches onto a poor first-year Hufflepuff. Hodge has to physically pry it off the girl.)

The only consolation is that Clary is the only one that was really paying attention to Alec's blunders (well, maybe not the _only_ one). The downside is she knows exactly why he was so out of it. When the bell rings, she corners him before he can flee.

"What the hell was that, Alec?" she asks, hands on hips. For a fleeting moment, she really reminds him of his sister. "I don't think I've ever seen somebody make so many mistakes."

Alec shrugs. "Just a bad day, I guess," he says, as calmly and casually as possible. _Maybe she'll buy it._

Clary raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Really. So it has nothing to do with the presence of one Magnus Bane? I saw you looking."

"To be fair," calls Magnus from the other side of the room. "I am rather distracting, biscuit." _How can he even hear from that far away?_

"You are a menace, Magnus," Clary shouts back. She looks up at Alec and her face softens. "He's not really that much of a menace," she says, her voice lower. "And although I didn't really think someone like Magnus would be your type, I think you should go for it." _Go for what?_   She pats his arm supportingly and walks off.

Magnus saunters over to replace her before Alec even has a chance to think. "So. I'm distracting, am I?"

"No-well, I guess, in a sense," stutters Alec. "Not in like a bad way."

“Well, thank you,” says Magnus. “I mean that.” He tilts his head and stares at Alec’s face, perhaps silently evaluating. He seems to come some kind of decision. “Lunch?”

\---

Alec has come to the conclusion that Magnus is not real.

It is just not possible for someone to be this perfect. Therefore, Magnus must be some kind of hallucination or perhaps a figment of his imagination.

They eat lunch in some room in castle Alec has never been in. Magnus seemed to sense that Alec wanted some privacy so he had snapped up some food of their own. It’s breath-taking, the apparent ease of Magnus’ magic, the way he just clicks his fingers and bam. Everything he wants is there.

Magnus asks him a lot of questions. About his interests, his friends, his family. Alec rambles on about books and his siblings. He finds it quite easy to talk to Magnus, which is strange because Alec usually has issues with saying words. It’s easy because Magnus listens, so intently, even when Alec knows what he’s saying is probably boring.

When he gets brave, he asks some questions of his own. He learns that Magnus is muggleborn and that he has known Raphael for years- the boy is like a brother to him. The more he finds out, the more he wants to know. But he doesn’t push.

Eventually, lunch has to end. They part ways at the door, but Alec has to ask before Magnus leaves.

“Was this, um,” says Alec. He doesn’t know how to word it without it sounding rude or presumptuous. “Was this a date?”

Magnus’ face softens. “Not if you didn’t want it to be. We can always be friends, Alexander.”

Alec nods. Friends. That doesn’t sound too bad. He’s not sure what he wants yet, but for now being friends would be just fine.

When he gets to his common room, though, it takes him five tries to solve the riddle to get in and the door actually laughs at two of his answers.

\---

The next time Alec is a lesson with Magnus, he makes significantly fewer mistakes. He supposes when you become _friends_ , people just become a lot less distracting.

\---

"Damn it!" snaps Lydia, slamming her broom down in frustration. "I almost had that snitch before _Golden Boy_ swooped in." She glowers at Alec, who shrugs helplessly. It's not his fault Jace is the best Seeker in a century.

"Chill out, Lydia," says Raj. "We just need to beat Slytherin next week by more than 200 points and we get the Cup. We got this."

Lydia deflates. "Alright," she sighs. "Good work everyone. Get dressed. Alec, put the Bludgers away."

By the time Alec has finished wrestling the Bludgers back into the case, his beloved team-mates are gone. He sighs and pulls his sweat-soaked Quidditch shirt off. Alec is the middle of contemplating exactly how Jace is going to gloat this time when he hears footsteps. He turns.

"Magnus," he says, a little shocked. Magnus looks windswept, his hair wild and his cheeks pink. Alec should not find that adorable.

Magnus does not respond. He simply stares, a faraway look in his eyes. Alec cannot figure out what he is looking at so intently.

Until he remembers he's not wearing a shirt.

"Okay," says Magnus, eventually. "I'm back." Alec flushes and hastily grabs the nearest shirt and pulls it on over his head. Magnus pouts, but Alec isn't going to dwell on that because that pout is going to kill him if it doesn't stop.

"Nice game out there. You played well."

Alec frowns, caught off guard. "We lost."

Magnus shrugs. "Only because of that Trace boy."

"You mean Jace." Alec doesn't understand why Magnus seems to have such a problem with remembering simple names like Simon or Jace, but can remember the mouthful that is 'Alexander'.

Magnus waves his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Jason quite clearly has delusions of grandeur. Catching a snitch is one thing but he’s no Keeper.”

Alec doesn't really know what to say to that so he remains silent, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Magnus tilts his head thoughtfully and stares at him some more, a strange expression on his face. Alec has always thought that he's good at reading people, but with Magnus it is always so hard to tell what he is thinking.

Magnus hums and reaches out, brushing Alec's hair back from his forehead. It's a simple, gentle touch but there is something so fond about it that Alec feels a flutter in his chest. He's about to say something when-

"I told you Gryffindor would win, Alec! I-oh. "

Jace stops short at the sight of them. "Sorry," he says, not sounding sorry at all. "Was I interrupting something?"

Magnus sighs, pulling his hand back. "You really do have impeccable timing, John." Jace's eyes flash dangerously but he's obviously gained some self-control recently (Alec is so _proud_ ) because he ignores the slight and folds his arms.

"Izzy is waiting for us in the Hall, Alec."

"Right," says Alec. He grimaces apologetically at Magnus. "I should-probably, you know-".

"It's fine," says Magnus. "I have somewhere I need to be anyway. If your sister is any bit as delightful as you are, you wouldn't want to keep her waiting. Goodbye, Alexander." Magnus leaves in a flourish, checking Jace's shoulder on the way out. Jace looks mad and Alec hopes that will be enough to distract his brother.

"I didn't know you were that close with Magnus Bane." Alec should've known Jace wasn't going to let this go.

"We're not that close," insists Alec, shoving his Quidditch gear into his bag. "We're just....friends. Kind of."

Jace gives him a disbelieving look. "Simon and I are friends. We never do anything like”- he makes a strange hand gesture and wriggles his eyebrows- “that."

"That's because you and Simon aren't actually friends. You are pretending to like each other for Clary's sake. You can fool her but you can't fool me." Alec silently congratulates himself on the deflection.

Jace rolls his eyes. "Believe it or not, not everything in my life revolves around Clary." Alec snorts. "I am making an effort for Clary's sake, yes, but Simon is actually tolerable. But that doesn't mean I would hit on him."

Alec flushes again and tells himself it's because of the intense game of Quidditch he just played. "That is not what was happening."

"Izzy would disagree."

"You can't tell her," Alec snaps before he can stop himself, overcome by a sudden wave of panic. He would never have peace again if his sister knew about….whatever it is between him and Magnus. It’s not that Alec doesn’t love Izzy (he does), but she would become absolutely insufferable and probably start planning their future wedding.

Being the bastard that he is, Jace knows exactly what he means and grins at him, all teeth. "Why not, _Alexander_?" Alec glares at him. "Alright, I won’t tell her. What's my silence worth?"

\---

Jace's silence is worth one week of Potions homework, being nice(r) to Clary and listening to Jace gloat about Quidditch without complaint. Alec would be mad but he's too grateful that his brother actually agreed to keep it a secret. Maybe Jace really is growing up. Clary is a good influence.

( _See?_ Alec can be nice.)

Regrettably, their agreement does not stop Jace from relentlessly teasing him about Magnus when they are alone. Alec pretends to hate it, but secretly he's relieved. He came out about a year ago and Jace's reaction was possibly the one he dreaded the most. The fact Jace can joke about guys with Alec means he thinks it's okay. Not that's he's ever doubted Jace, but it's good to know anyway.

"Joke?" says Jace, when he mentions it. "Who says I'm joking? This wooing plan I've come up with is one hundred percent _serious_ , Alec."

Alec never has the chance to carry out this _wooing plan_ (not that he was going to because you don’t _woo_ friends) as the next encounter he has with Magnus is when he is covered in plant gunk.

It’s just so typical for this kind of thing to happen to Alec. This time he doesn’t even have anyone to blame- this time, it is his own fault for trying to be a nice person and staying behind to help Professor Fell put the plants away. He wouldn't usually do it but Professor Fell has been treating him strangely lately. Alec doesn't actually know what he's done to piss his teacher off but he's willing to make up for whatever it was.

Well, he _was_. Now he just wants to find the nearest flat surface and lie down on it.

“And that, is the last one,” wheezes Professor Fell, equally drenched and red-faced from all the effort. He collapses on top of one of the shuddering wooden boxes containing excitable plants. “I didn’t realise they were going to be so touchy today.”

Alec is too tired to even glare (which is really saying something). “It’s all right,” he gasps, leaning heavily against a wall. The room is a complete mess and Alec really doesn’t want to stay and clean that as well. Professor Fell has a weird thing about ‘not using magic for everything’.

"Ragnor, what is taking you so long-oh."

Alec turns his head tiredly to the familiar voice and is greeted by the sight of Magnus Bane, looking as perfect as one can look in school uniform. Normally, Alec would have an internal freak out at being seen in such a state but he can barely stay upright right now. His arm _really_ hurts.

“You’re going to have to wait a little longer, Magnus,” says Professor Fell, planting his hands on his hips and looking purposefully around the room. “Alec and I here are a little busy right now.”

Magnus snaps his fingers and suddenly the room is glisteningly clean. Alec almost faints with relief. “Busy with what, Ragnor?” asks Magnus, innocently.

“Magnus!” growls Ragnor-no, Professor Fell. His threatening tone is less effective when he's covered in slime. “We were going to clean that _properly_. And I've told you to call me Professor at school.”

“Whoops,” says Magnus, grinning. “Well, it’s clean now.” His grin turns into a frown when he looks hard at Alec. "Alexander, are you okay?" 

Alec must black out for a minute because the next thing he knows he's on the ground, back propped up against the wall and two loud voices arguing over him. He wants to tell them to stop (his head is _pounding_ ), but he can't even open his heavy eyes, let alone speak.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know! He was fine just a minute ago."

A hand grips his arm and Alec hisses in pain. The hand loosens its hold but doesn't let go, instead rolling the sleeve of his jumper up. There's a sharp intake of breath.

" _Shit_. How the hell did that happen?"

"Go and get Catarina. Now!"

There's a rustling noise and Alec assumes Professor Fell has left.

The hand brushes against his cheek, blessedly cool. "Alec, can you hear me? Open your eyes, please."

With an enormous amount of effort, Alec pulls his eyes open. His vision is blurry but he can make out Magnus crouched down in front of him, concern written all over his face. Clumsily, Alec tilts his head down to look at his aching arm. He blinks, confused, when he sees a long, wide and bloody scar. _How did he get that?_

"You got scratched," says Magnus, as if reading his mind. His hand is still on Alec's cheek, thumb sweeping back and forth across Alec's cheekbone. "Do you remember that?"

Alec tries to think back, but it's hard when his head and arm are pulsing painfully. He vaguely remembers a pain in his arm when putting one of the larger, more violent plants back into its box. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time. _Stupid_ he thinks. It was obvious looking back on it. Alec swallows and rasps out "Yeah, I remember."

Magnus smiles at him, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Good. That's good Alec. Just hold on a little longer, okay? Catarina will be here soon."

The name is not familiar to Alec. Magnus senses his confusion and clarifies. "Madame Loss. Sorry, I get used to calling them by their names. Just stay awake until she gets here."

"I don't like being awake," mumbles Alec, slightly delirious. Apparently, minor injury only intensifies his tendency to blurt out nonsense when Magnus is around. Magnus laughs quietly but he's not amused. He looks worried, even Alec can tell.

Madame Loss arrives in a whirlwind of blue. Alec stays awake long enough for her to shove some healing potion down his throat before he gives in and drifts away.

\---

He wakes up in the infirmary, surrounded by his siblings. Izzy tackles him with a hug as soon as he manages to sit up and Jace punches his arm-the one without the bandage.

"Don't ever do that again," he orders. Alec nods over his sister's shoulder.

Eventually, Izzy lets go and settles back down onto her chair. "If this doesn't stop soon, Hogwarts will have to shut down." Alec and Jace both look at her blankly. She rolls her eyes. "Come on, _think_ about it. Those plants aren't naturally poisonous, Alec. Someone injected venom into them. And then they planted them-excuse the pun- here."

"Valentine," says Jace, face darkening. Nobody wants to believe that the dark wizard is back but Izzy is right- Alec’s accident is just one of many suspicious incidents in the last few months. They were all there when the dark mark appeared over the fields of the Quidditch World Cup this summer.

"Maybe," says Izzy. "The Headmaster will find out soon enough. That venom was made to kill." Her voice wavers slightly. "It could've killed you, Alec."

Alec reaches over to grab her hand. "But it didn't," he says softly. His sister squeezes his hand and smiles shakily.

The moment is ruined when Jace decided to speak again. "Thank god for your magical boyfriend, eh?"

Alec turns his head so fast he becomes dizzy. _How could he?_ Izzy gasps.

"Alec!" she cries, voice accusing and eyes wide with betrayal. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Who is it?"

"Magnus Bane," teases Jace with glee. Izzy practically screams. Alec opens his mouth to protest, but Jace cuts him off. "Don't even try to deny it, Alec. He was here in the infirmary when I arrived."

"Magnus was here?" Alec blurts, realising his mistake too late. Izzy shrieks for real this time and wrenches her hand out of Alec's grip. Normally Alec would care, but he's too busy processing the new information. Magnus was _here_. He hadn't just left as soon as Alec was okay.

"We had an agreement!" exclaims Izzy, leaping up from her chair and pacing back and forth. She jabs a finger at Alec's face. "No secret boyfriends."

That brings Alec back. "He is not my secret boyfriend," he hisses at her, trying to keep his voice down. Madame Loss is the next room and it was clear that she and Magnus were rather close. "We are just friends. Barely."

The determined look on Izzy's face does not budge. "Tell me the whole story," she demands. " _Now._ "

\---

“I cannot believe you kept this from me!” cries Izzy for about the hundredth time. “Did everyone else know?”

“Yes.”

"Shut _up_ , Jace."

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are a dead man, you hear me? A _dead man_.”

\---

Hogwarts is on edge for the next week. Alec gets approached a lot, even by people he doesn't know, and they all ask what happened. How he got hurt, how he survived, who he thought did it. He tries to be polite about it but he ends up snapping at a second-year one too many times.

He goes to the library to cool off. Usually nobody is there on Saturdays and Alec can just sit and read. No distractions.

"How's your arm?"

Alec's not even surprised when he looks up from his book and finds Magnus. If he wasn't so obsessed with the guy, he'd be slightly worried that he'd acquired a stalker because their meetings happen too often to be coincidence.

"It's better," says Alec. Magnus looks relieved and drops down into the seat opposite Alec. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you were sulking and came to find you," explains Magnus. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

Right. Friends. Friends meet and talk, don’t they?

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your sister told me."

Alec immediately panics. "You spoke to Izzy? Please ignore anything embarrassing she said, I swear she's just kidding-" He's startled into silence by Magnus' finger hovering right in front of his mouth.

"She didn't say anything embarrassing," assures Magnus, pulling his finger away. "She's very sweet. Although she did seem weirdly insistent on telling me you were single. Multiple times.”

Alec doesn't need to see his own face to know that he flushes a brilliant red. "I'm really sorry about her."

Magnus smirks. "Don't be. Anyway, I actually came here to invite you to my party tonight." He pulls a glittery invitation out of nowhere and hands to Alec. Alec takes it cautiously. “I already invited your sister, Jack, Sylvester and biscuit of course.”

"I'm not really a party kind of person, Magnus."

“Oh come on. Come for me?”

\---

So against his better judgment, Alec finds himself in one the larger halls in the castle, looking for his beloved sister in a crowd of people.

"Alec!" squeals Izzy, tottering over in her seven inch heels. She throws her arms around him. "You came!"

Alec smiles despite himself, wrapping his arms around his tiny sister-she still barely makes it to his shoulder- and resting his chin on the top of her dark head. "Of course I came. I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, like you've never lied to me before." Izzy sounds mad, but Alec can feel her grin against his chest. He pulls away and raises his eyebrows at her. She sticks her tongue out back.

"Come on. Your boyfriend's been waiting for you." Before Alec can stop her, Izzy drags him, _literally drags him_ , into the midst of the party. It's uncomfortable to say the least. Alec gives in to his sister and lets her pull him along to some corner where Magnus is standing. He notices the siblings and brightens up.

“Isabelle,” he greets. “Nice dress.” Izzy preens. “And Alexander. I would say nice shirt, but I’m sure your sister chose it for you.”

Izzy looks between them and grins. "I'll leave you guys to it." And then - _oh my god_ \- she winks and sashays away.

There's a short silence, but it's not awkward. Alec spends it admiring Magnus' outfit. He may not know much about fashion but he knows that Magnus looks good. Really good. He always looks good, always, and he always knows exactly what to say to make Alec happy or amused or anything.

And it all it does is confuse Alec.

Jace was right. Friends don't feel like this about each other, this is something more than friends.

"Are you all right?" asks Magnus. "If you don't feel comfortable you can leave."

"No, it's not that. Is this-" Alec breaks off. He takes a breath and then another. He doesn't know why the words are so hard to say. Magnus, ever patient and supportive, waits. "Is _this_ a date?"

A strange expression flickers across Magnus' face. "Do you want it to be?"

Alec bites his lip. _What's the worst that could happen?_ "I think so."

Magnus leans closer, impossibly closer and Alec can't help but glance down at his lips. Apparently that is all Magnus needs because he moves even closer, so close in fact that Alec can feel his breath on his face and....

BANG!

They jump apart, Magnus cursing softly under his breath. "I'd better go check what that was," he says apologetically, sounding as breathless as Alec feels. They haven't even kissed yet but Magnus already drives Alec to complete distraction, so much so that the simple proximity has sent Alec's mind spiralling.

Alec clears his throat. "Yeah-um, yeah. Sure. Some other time then." _Why is he always so goddamn awkward?_

"Right," Magnus says. And then he leaves.

Again.

"Alec?"

It's Izzy, sounding worried. Alec turns to face her and plasters on a fake smile. "Yeah?" he says, hoping he doesn't sound as sad as he feels. The look on Izzy's face tells him he's failed.

"Oh, Alec," she sighs. "What am I going to do with you?"

 ---

The universe must just have some kind of vendetta against Alec. He says this because he just cannot catch a break. First, the torturous almost kiss. Then, his intense internal battle over what friends do and do not do. And now, not even a day later, _this_.

Alec is convinced he must have the worst luck in the world. He is just walking with Izzy, discussing whether or not last night was in fact a _date_ , when he walks in on Magnus snogging the face off some girl.

(Okay, so it’s more like a quick peck that Magnus pulls away from almost immediately but Alec is upset, _okay_. He is allowed to be dramatic.)

There is a long, long silence. “Well this is awkward,” says the girl.

Alec feels Izzy grip his arm in silent support. “And who might you be?” asks his sister, acid in her voice. _God_ Alec loves her.

The girl frowns, eyeing Isabelle up and down. “I don’t see why it’s any of your business,” she says, lips pursed. “Do you know these people, Magnus?”

Alec can feel Magnus' eyes on him, but he doesn't dare meet them, doesn't dare get his hopes up _again_. He is an expert in shutting people out, building up walls and Izzy must feel it because she grips his bicep even tighter.

“No.” Alec’s voice comes out surprisingly strong, all things considered. “No, he doesn’t know us. Let’s go, Izzy.”

“Alec, wait!” The crack in Magnus' voice is almost enough for Alec to turn back. Almost.

\---

Despite what all his friends say, Alec does not spend the weekend moping. He does _not_. So what if he spends most of his time in the library? He's not avoiding anyone, he's studying. Exams are coming up. Alec takes his education seriously.

"Seriously, Alec, just talk to him," Izzy groans, when she finds him sprawled out on his bed at noon, generally feeling sorry for himself. She plants her hands on her hips. "He's obviously interested; he almost kissed you for god’s sake."

"Yeah, almost.” says Alec. “He _actually_ kissed Camille.” His sister had refused to let the matter go after The Incident  TM, interrogating all of Magnus’ friends ruthlessly until she had discovered the truth. Well, what they _say_ is the truth.

“Oh come on Alec, it was pretty obvious that she kissed him,” says Izzy exasperatedly. “And before you ask why that matters let me tell you it makes all the difference. Magnus is not into her anymore. He’s into _you_.”

“Maybe he was just going to tell me I had something in my teeth,” continues Alec, ignoring Izzy in favour of voicing his own dark thoughts. Because there's no way Magnus - beautiful, caring, _magical_ Magnus- would be into someone like Alec. He should’ve known that from the start. “You know I’m bad at reading emotional situations.”

Izzy gives him an unimpressed look. "Why do you always insist on sabotaging yourself?"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do." His sister sighs and pokes a manicured finger into his chest. "You may be unbearably stubborn but you are a catch, Alec Lightwood. Stop the self-pity and go and get your man."

“He’s not mine,” snaps Alec.

“Not yet he isn’t. Go down to the lake, Alec.”

\----

Alec decides to go out to the lake. _Not_ because Izzy said to, and most certainly _not_ because Magnus usually goes there but because he likes the lake. It's very peaceful. Alec decides to sit by the tree, back against the trunk. He savours the quiet while he can, because Izzy will surely send Magnus along sooner or later.

And sure enough, Magnus finds him.

He joins Alec on the grass.

"Listen, Alec, we need to talk,” starts Magnus.

"There's nothing to talk about," Alec says coldly, and Magnus' hopeful expression fades. But Alec refuses to feel guilty. Magnus was the one sucking face with Camille, not him.

“You have every right to be mad, Alec, I just-you have to know that-”. Magnus breaks off, frustrated. Alec stares at him. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Magnus so flustered. He's not sure whether he likes it or not.

Magnus takes a deep breath, eyes stuck firmly on his fidgeting hands in his lap. “You probably know the story by now but Camille and I broke up a long time ago. I don’t have feelings for her anymore and she knows that but she enjoys tormenting me.” He looks up at Alec, eyes big and sad and _fuck_ Alec can’t be mad at him.

_Damn it._ “It’s okay,” Alec finds himself saying. "It's not like you can't kiss who you want."

"I didn't want to kiss her," insists Magnus. He takes another deep breath. "I really care about you Alec. In more than a friend way. And, if you wanted to, I’d like to go on a real date."

_What?_

_No way._

Alec doesn’t know what to say. Unfortunately, Magnus takes his silence the wrong way and stands. “Well, sorry to bother you then,” he says, looking at anywhere but Alec. “I’ll go.”

It takes several seconds for Alec's brain to catch up with the events. "Wait!" he blurts, scrambling to his feet. Magnus waits.

Before he can lose his nerve, Alec reaches out to grab Magnus' lapels and kind of smashes his lips against Magnus'. At first Magnus is still, frighteningly so and Alec almost pulls away, a stream of apologies ready. But then Magnus starts to kiss back, his hands moving to Alec's waist, pulling him closer. The kiss is equal parts soft and urgent, and the feeling of want burns through Alec like a drug.

When Alec pulls away, he can feel the eyes of about a hundred shocked students on them. But none of that matters compared to the blinding smile Magnus is giving him.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alec."

"Yeah. So..., about that date."

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to here well done!!! honestly this ending was really lazy but idc anymore. as for the characters houses, i have lots (i mean LOTS) of headcanons:
> 
> \- jace is not only a gryffindor he is THE gryffindor. he didn't even have to put the hat on. bc everyone just Knew.  
> -clary is also a gryffindor BUT she was a tough choice between grffy and slytherin. the hat had to think for a while. i had to think for a while as well  
> -SIMON IS A HUFFLEPUFF  
> -magnus and raphael are slytherins fight me on this ok?  
> -izzy would either be a slytherin or a ravenclaw  
> \- ragnor was totally a ravenclaw and catarina was a hufflepuff
> 
> anyway, before i get carried away, let me know what you think! i am on tumblr [@faeriemeliorn ](http://faeriemeliorn.tumblr.com/) !! feel free to come and cry abt magnus bane or the lightwoods with me there.


End file.
